Patent Literature 1 describes the use of a single crystal containing praseodymium (Pr) as a material for a scintillator employed in PET devices. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique concerning an illumination system in which a wavelength of light emitted from a light-emitting diode is converted by a phosphor so as to attain white light.